


Lost Bet

by dc_fan_09



Category: One Piece
Genre: Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Established Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc_fan_09/pseuds/dc_fan_09
Summary: "You made a bet with Corazon behind my back.." you ask upset,Law "I didnt think he was serious.. really Corazon?" Law said glaring at him Corazon replied "Shouldn't be betting behind you're fiances back,let this be a lesson." You close you're eyes as Corazon lighlty brushes your face which is oddly calming "so reader, Law's bet is you. Don't worry I won't hurt you.." Corazon said pulling you in while Law was restrained unable to stop Corazon "dam it Corazon please dont hurt her,I'm so sorry Reader..."
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante & Trafalgar D. Water Law, Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader, Trafalgar D. Water Law/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Corazon kissed you on you're pulse making you flinch "oh Law shes a sensitive one isnt she?" Corazon kissed you Law replied "she is sensitive,its one of the things I adore about her my little cupcake.." Corazon smiled at Law's words "give Law and I a show,take it off for me." You strip as you move your hips and body showing off mostly for Law but for Corazon to Law looked down when Corazon stroked you're neck "oh Law shes a beauty,your one lucky man. Tell ya,if this was my girl I wouldn't ever bet on her. This is what I'm trying to teach you,ready to teach Law a lesson?" Corazon bent you down on you're knees on the bed Positioned I'm front of Law "this is to keep you from looking down,you're gonna watch and learn." Corazon said as he spread you're wet lips and started licking you Law yelled "it's okay baby,I'm so sorry forgive me.." you heard Law and you wasn't even upset as you moaned when Corazon's tounge hits you're g spot. You try to hold back you're release as you whined into a pillow you felt it start to drip you cant stop it and you're screaming as you release soaking yourself and Corazon "oh Law shes a comer to,she taste delicious did you enjoy that reader?" Corazon asked you, you was still stunned from coming so much Law replied "I make her come more then you ever could." Corazon laughed as he slid in easily he thrusts hard getting deep moans out of you,uncontrollable sensations "Say my name reader go on say it." Corazon says as he hits the right spot st the right angle you cry out "Corazon please..." Corazon whispers "please what? Tell me what you want me to do baby?" Law interrupts "dont call her baby!" Corazon started feeling guilty but he knows they both love him you reply "just fuck me Corazon... please.." Corazon rubs between your legs"patience amour' dont be greedy." You gasped at his grip and drip onto his hand "Oh Law shes never done that I can tell my her face." Corazon laughed as he pinned you by you're neck as he entered you and you pulled him into you "what did you do to me Corazon?!" You freak out as Corazon calms you down "nothing amour just relax its almost over." Corazon fucks you hard until he releases on to you're thighs "One more thing." Corazon unlocks Law and he goes right to you Corazon cleans you up "did I hurt you amour?" Corazon asked lighting a smoke you reply "no you didn't.. you was actually really good.." Law replies "gotta admit it was pretty hot to see you fuck Reader,but shes still mine." Corazon hugs you both "did you learn you're lesson Law?" Law nodded and you played your revenge card "if you did it to me you should do it to Law to." Corazon and Law both looked at you. Then Corazon turns to Law "shes right you know?" Law's feelings for Corazon still remained even when he had his girl "Goodnight you 2." Corazon waves and leaves. You are smothered by Law who is kissing you're bruises "I'm so sorry forgive me.." Law shed a tear and you reply "don't be Corazon was kind to my body. Like I was the most delicate thing." Law move closer "let's forget about Corazon for a bit we'll talk to him tomorrow. Room." Laws room was up he pulled you into him, Law manhandled you as you forgot all about Corazon Law held your legs up admiring your semi swollen entrance "Corazon caused some swelling." Law knew that meant you were highly sensitive and producing more juices Law entered you admiring the loud scream he got upon entering her determined to make her louder then Corazon did Law banged you and right before he came he whispered "shambles." Quickly detaching and spinning your head around before reattaching it and coming deep in you you laid stunned as Law admires you're body Corazon walks in again "forgot my coat." Corazon said but Law stopped him "forget you're coat,I want revenge." You laid back as you watched Law and Corazon kiss you grab both their members as they heat up "go on and suck us babygirl enjoy yourself." Law teased as you went back and forth between the 2 men. When they were hard they both took a hole and sandwiched you between them but you were really sore but stayed silent as each thrust hurt and burnt Corazon noticed the stiffness of you "you okay there beautiful?" Corazon asks you nod Law and Corazon slow their pace as they finish you fall to the bed in so much pain you fainted You woke up to Corazon "Law shes awake." Corazon said to Law who came over "we overwhelmed you,I treated you. You're okay baby." You replied "i have a suggestion if we're all gonna play together we should just make an arrangement." Law and Corazon agree and they set up the Cora-Law-reader session's.


	2. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doffy had no qualms on boundries as he grabs you by your throat "poor little rabbit,ran into the wolves den." Doffy said as he kicked you into the ground and steps on your neck..

You barely flinch as you lay beaten into the ground trying to hold back you're tears but failing. Doffy let up "awe your crying,did I hurt you?" Doffy picked her up throwing you again you coughed blood but you awake you're 3 forms of haki and begin pulverizing Doffy's dumb face as the fight continues,Doffy shoots you twice. But you carry on til your haki runs out but by then Doffy is dam near defeat so you grab his gun and shoot one shot into his forehead. Corazon rushed over "I fucking killed him Corazon... I fucking killed him.." you stutter in shock and pur weakness "its okay its okay. Easy we gotta find Law.. your near death.." you lose consciousness Corazon carries you to Law "Law help shes in rough shape." Law looked over you "how long she been out for?" Corazon replies "5 mins she seemed shocked she killed Doffy.." Law asks "she killed doffy like for real killed him?" Corazon replies "shot him in the forehead after he beat the life out of her...shot her twice.. poor thing her little body cant handle that.." Law replies "I know,she'll be okay got the bullets out,stitched up her wounds just gotta get her stable her heart is not good.." Corazon replies "yes it is remember she has the condition the mutation." Law nods "oh yeah, she said she had leukemia for 5 years when she was little.." Corazon kneels by you stroking you're face making a small smile come across your face "look at her smile Corazon... shes so perfect." Corazon touches Law's face making Law look down "a perfect girl for a perfect man." Corazon pulled Law in and Law looked up into his eyes "cora... san.. I.." Law trailed off as Corazon admired younger Law's adoreable awkwardness "Law come here." Corazon kisses Law who doesn't stop Corazon as he is into it "you taste like salt and sex." Corazon said in Law's ear Law lost himself as he let Corazon kiss down his body "C..Cora..s san.." Law barely could speak as Corazon's onslaught of kisses continued down Law "corazon.. w what are y you gonna do?" Corazon squeezed Law's thigh and his neck "quiet Law.. " Law was hard as a rock as Corazon examined his erection "look at little law grew into such a handsome man." Corazon said as Law's breathing heavy "corazon.. do you really love me?" Law asks Corazon replies "yes,very much so.. I died for you.. Now I've been given a second chance at life and your all grown up." Law gasped as Corazon grabbed Law's member and stroked "I bet you taste amazing." Corazon says moving his mouth closer to Law's throbbing manhood he takes Law into his mouth and Law is overwhelmed "Corazon.. oh that feels so good.." Law moans Corazon felt pleased making Law so horny. "Just enjoy this Law,let me taste you." Law dripped precum into Corazon's mouth which makes Corazon stop "your so close,you grew into quite a man. Go on and cum for me." Law held back but Corazon worked Law who tried to pull out of Corazon's mouth but Corazon refused sucking Law who finally gave in and came in Corazon's mouth much to the pleasure of Corazon "you taste amazing Law." Corazon whispers to Law who whines in response "Cora san I love you." Law hugs Corazon who holds Law "I love you to Law,and I kinda like your girl." Law replied "she's amazing just like you,she reminds me of you.. her blonde hair ,her beautiful personality,and devotion." Corazon barely heard Law even compliment anyone and was pleased by Law's change of heart. "You think my personality is beautiful?" Corazon asks Law replies "yes,you do." 

You wake up in the next room alone,and get up to wander running into Corazon "sorry Corazon.." you said groggily Corazon led you to the room "Sit here I'm gonna go get Law." Corazon said going to get Law you started to cry and Law and Corazon walk in "hey you're out of bed why you crying babygirl?" Law held you you just cried feeling so vulnerable "Hey reader,I know you feel vulnerable I dont know what doflamingo did to you.. but he's a very evil man. You can talk to us.. or you can talk to Law alone or me alone.. just dont hold it in.." you keep crying "he tortured me physically... mentally... I'm just crying cuz he got to me.." Corazon laid to face you "what did he do that got to you?" Law laid between you and Corazon you replied "he.. he knew about my mother and told me things about her... he told me how he would rape me kill me and burn me and get away with it... and he threatened to sell me into forced slavery.." Corazon replies "I believe he would sell you hands down,but he uses fear tactics he wants to get in you're head." You reply "well he did.." Corazon touches youre face "Law let's make her forget about him." Corazon says Law replies "lay down babygirl." You lay down as Law and Corazon rub your body you're just soaking in the attention they strip you and Law gets between your legs to finger and lick you while Corazon squeezed your tits you scream pleasing the alpha and the submissive man "Corazon come taste her." Law says switching positions Law pushed your hips into Corazon's face you come "she's at peak Law,shes ready." Corazon says as you straddle law and push him in your womanhood and scream as Corazon holds your hips to enter you're anal cavity hitting your prostate you scream and moan as you lose control of your body sandwiched between to hot men both wanting to release their seed into you. They go harder as they both come simultaneously you collapse while the other 2 clean you up "feel better babygirl?" Law asks kissing your sensitive neck Corazon replies "never met a babe who can come like you." you smile still reeling from the rough threesome "I was a virgin before I met Law,I didnt know I was a comer either but I am." Law holds you "you okay we didnt hurt you?" You reply "no not at all. So when do I get to see Corazon fuck you baby?" Law was taken a back Corazon encouraged her "yeah Trafy when you gonna let me hit that?" You reply "it'd be so hot watching Corazon manhandle you, making you make those little moans that drive me crazy." You kiss Law who leans into your kiss "if that's what you want I'm down. You Corazon?" Corazon said "yes how's tomorrow night?" Law replies "okay sounds good,reader I want you to touch yourself while watching. I want you to get satisfaction to." You reply "baby I'm coming just thinking about it." Corazon replies "okay I'll see you both at breakfast tomorrow." Corazon waves as he leaves.


End file.
